All By Chance
by Baesbitch
Summary: Blaine just found out something that can change his life. But he doesn't want to hold Kurt back. He's torn between letting him go despite the bond that now ties them together. But when he finally tells Kurt the reaction he gets isn't what he expected. Slash/Mpreg Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I** _ **don't**_ **own anything (not even the songs that will appear later).**

 **Warning(s): Kurt and Blaine slash and mpreg.**

 _ **Chapter One: Forever**_

"Hey baby," Kurt smiled sliding into his usual seat.

Blaine had told him to meet at Lima Bean in their usual table for lunch. Kurt was a bit confused; it must have been serious if they couldn't eat lunch with the rest of the New Directions.

"Um Hi," Blaine replied.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked concern in is voice.

"Nothing…" Blaine lied.

"Why are you lying?"

"…I went to the doctors yesterday," Blaine confessed.

"What did they say? You're not dying are you?" Kurt started to freak out.

"No, I'm not dying," Blaine reassured smiling at his boyfriend cute worried reaction.

"Then what _did_ they say?" he inquired.

"…Nothing too important," Blaine answered shyly.

"Then why don't I believe you? And more importantly why are you drinking tea?" Kurt questioned pointing at his tea.

Blaine took a deep breath and stood up. He cautiously walked over to his boyfriend's side and handed him some papers. Kurt read them for a while that seemed like eternity. Blaine shifted a bit trying to get into a comfortable standing position. Striking  
ocean blue met warm hazel eyes. Without thinking Blaine held Kurt's hand and placed it on his flat stomach.

"I'm pregnant," Blaine murmured.

"P-pregnant?" Kurt breathed.

"Y-yeah," Blaine stuttered.

"Oh. My. God!" Kurt shouted.

"W-what?" Blaine asked looking around at some people starting to stare.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he smiled excitedly.

"K-Kurt? Is that really you?" Blaine asked unsure.

He had expected another reaction but not the one he received.

"Blaine, I love you Hun but seriously how could you ever think this isn't important?" Kurt asked a bit annoyed.

"C-can we please go somewhere else? People are staring," Blaine whispered.

"Let them look," Kurt beamed.

"…Kurt I'm sorry I understand if you just want to leave me and never know anything about me," Blaine said sadly.

"What? Baby I love you. I will never leave you," Kurt replied.

"You don't have to stay by my side because you think it's your responsibility or because you have to be obliged," Blaine continued ignoring Kurt.

"Blaine-"

"I know I'm a freak. A guy can't get pregnant I'm so sorry," Blaine started to tear up.

This hurt Kurt so much. Looking at his boyfriend acting so strong for him. His eyes betrayed any emotion he displayed. He looked so scared, terrified, lonely, and most of all hopeful.

"Blaine. Baby look at me," Kurt lifted his chin with a finger.

Blaine turned his gaze elsewhere. Kurt pulled him close into an embrace.

"I love you baby. I'm so happy you're pregnant. _Our_ baby is there Blaine. No one like us can say that often. It's one-hundred percent you and me," Kurt whispered soothingly.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yes baby. I'm so glad this is actually happening. I don't know how but we'll make it through," Kurt nodded.

"I love you!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck pulling their bodies closer.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled.

Blaine pulled back with tears falling freely down his face.

"Aw don't cry," Kurt said wiping the tears away.

"Damn hormones," Blaine sniffled.

"This just proves that our baby is really here," Kurt beamed placing his hand back on Blaine's stomach.

Blaine chuckled a bit.

"Better?"

"Yeah…I'm…" Blaine began.

"You're what baby?" Kurt asked.

"Hungry…" Blaine answered.

"Alright let's get you something to eat," Kurt chuckled.

"Sorry," Blaine apologized again.

"Stop that, it's my pleasure to feed and take care of my pregnant boyfriend," Kurt grinned.

"About that…can we please keep this a secret?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, we'll tell the whole world when you're ready," Kurt agreed.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Blaine smiled.

"Good because I know for a fact that I'm the best," Kurt joked leading Blaine to a chair.

"Hardy ha-ha," Blaine laughed sarcastically sitting.

"So…how far along?" Kurt asked.

"Nine weeks…" Blaine replied sipping his tea.

"Nine weeks," Kurt repeated.

"Uh…here," Blaine placed a picture on the table and slid to Kurt.

"Wow," Kurt breathed mesmerized.

"…I love you," Blaine blushed.

"This is so amazing," Kurt responded.

"It is you and me together," Blaine said relaxing.

"Oh I can't wait. What if it has my eyes and your hair?"

"God, no, I wouldn't even wish for my worst enemy to have this hair," Blaine shuddered slightly.

"Or maybe my nose and your lips," Kurt laughed.

"Seriously Kurt?"

"How about a mini Blaine?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah? With your personality," Blaine retorted.

"If its anything like me it's going to have impeccable timing," Kurt laughed.

Blaine nodded and placed a hand on his stomach, a habit he picked up in only a matter of hours.

"Happy?" Kurt asked.

"Scared and excited," Blaine nodded.

"We're in this together," Kurt assured.

"Forever?"

"And always," Kurt said.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter two: Your Secret Is Safe with Me**_

Blaine and Kurt walked proudly down the hall of McKinley high. Both holding hands and chatting lightly ignoring the looks of disgust from some students. They were laughing when they spotted Finn by Kurt's locker with the door opened. Kurt immediately stopped and paled. Blaine looked at him worriedly, and then looked at Finn and back to Kurt. Finn looked up and noticed the couple standing a few feet away. He slammed the locker's door and walked towards them. His eyes weren't angry just...confused.  
"What's wrong?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

He merely pointed at a piece of paper in Finn's hand. Blaine still didn't understand.  
"He has the ultrasound picture," Kurt clarified.  
He had gotten the ultrasound picture from Blaine the day at Lima Bean and had taped it in his locker.  
Blaine paled as well and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. It had only been a week since what happened in Lima Bean.  
"What is this?" Finn asked standing in front of the boys.  
"A piece of paper," Blaine replied trying to stay calm with his wit.  
"I know that. I mean why is it an ultrasound picture? With _your_ name on it?" Finn hissed.  
"Can we please continue this conversation later? More privately?" Kurt pleaded to his brother.  
Finn eyed the couple strangely and dragged them into an empty classroom.  
"Spill," Finn demanded.  
"I'm pregnant!" Blaine blurted out not taking the pressure.  
Finn looked at him like he had two heads.  
"You don't believe us? You do realize you have the proof in your hand right?" Kurt said.  
"H-how's that even possible?" Finn asked more perplexed than ever before.  
"It's called sex and no condom," Blaine rolled his eyes.  
"Too much info," Finn shuddered dramatically.  
"Well?" Kurt wondered.  
"How long? I mean how far along and when did you umm...find out?" Finn asked cautiously.  
"We found out last week after I went to the doctor's because I thought it was a stomach bug or the flu," Blaine explained.  
"...S-so...this like...makes me an uncle?"  
"Yeah," Kurt smiled.  
"...Oh god I'm going to be an uncle!" Finn grinned.  
"You're not mad?" Blaine asked.  
"Yes but I also know stress is bad for a pregnant person," Finn shrugged.  
"...how do you know-"  
"When I found out Quinn was...expecting I thought I was the dad and well...I ended up doing research," Finn sighed remembering.  
"Sorry?" Kurt asked instead of actually apologizing.  
"Don't be. Now I'm happy with Rachel," Finn smiled.  
"Finn?" Blaine called.  
"Mm?" he hummed.  
"Please don't tell anyone," Blaine begged.  
"You mean no one knows?" Finn asked.  
"Well you kind of opened and used my locker without permission and found out accidentally," Kurt stated matter-of-factly.  
"You weren't going to tell me?" Finn sounded hurt.  
"I'm not ready to tell anyone actually," Blaine responded.  
"Dude your secret is safe with me but you better start telling. It's not hard to figure out when someone's pregnant especially when they start showing," Finn pointed to Blain's flat belly.  
"God," Blaine groaned.  
"It gets worse," Finn teased.  
"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick!" Blaine exclaimed.  
Kurt acted quickly on his feet and pulled the trash can. He set it in front of his boyfriend and watched him throw up what little breakfast he had that morning. Kurt rubbed soothing circles on his back and said encouraging words.  
Blaine sat on the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"I hate this," He muttered.  
"I know babe, I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.  
Finn smiled and then heard the bell ring.  
"We're going to be late for glee," he announced.  
"Give me a moment," Blaine snapped.  
"Take all the time man," Finn said with his hands raised.  
"Just leave us alone for a moment," Kurt responded.  
"Alright but hurry okay?" he said sympathetically.  
"Yeah thanks," Kurt waved.  
"Babe?" Kurt asked gently.  
"I can't do this," Blaine whimpered.  
"Yes you can baby," Kurt reassured.  
"You think so?" Blaine asked tearfully.  
"I know so," Kurt smiled ever so sweetly.  
"Thank you," Blaine smiled sadly.  
"Come babe, let's go before the New Direction panic without our amazing voices," Kurt said pretending to flip long hair back.  
Blaine laughed at his lover's actions in an attempt to cheer him up and took his hand again. They walked out and headed to the choir room.  
"I love you," Blaine whispered.  
"I love you too. You are so amazing for doing this," Kurt praised.  
"I couldn't imagine anything else than what's going on right now," Blaine placed his hand on his stomach.  
"Happy?" Kurt asked.  
"Extremely," Blaine giggled.  
They entered the room and were greeted by their many friends. Finn looked at them and smiled noticing Blaine's hand. He was now going to be more protective of the couple than ever before because right now it could happy but out there in the halls it was hell.


	3. Chapter three

_**Chapter Three: Let The Games Begin**_

The following day after Finn had found out of the couple's secret they were all sitting in the cafeteria. All New Directions were laughing at some dumb remark Puck had said. It was a nice easy going day for everyone. They were enjoying their company and occasionally turned their attention to the couple and coo at them. They complemented them and said how cute they were together.

Blaine was holding Kurt's hand while the other was on his stomach protectively under the table. It was good that no one saw because they would either think he was sick or something was definitely wrong. Except for Finn that is, who gave them a smirk from time to time. However, the enjoyable chit-chat was cut short by some of the jocks. Azimio poured a freezing cold blue slushy on Kurt's head. It dripped down from his once perfectly good hair to his perfectly chosen clothes. Azimio and Dave's followers were all laughing but Kurt didn't flinch. He didn't move. He was used to it.

If it wasn't Dave Karofsky it was Azimio. Puck, Sam, and Finn stood up ready to launch themselves at the flock of boys. They all scattered and ran away bickering. They sounded like treacherous hyenas laughing.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt gave him a small forced smile.

"Those guys are so damn annoying," Mercedes huffed, obviously pissed.

Who wouldn't be if your friend was just slushied.

"I'm used to it by now," Kurt replied with a sigh.

"No one can get used to such cruelty," Rachel muttered crossing her arms.

"I second that," Quinn agreed.

Blaine sniffled a little getting his friend's attention. Everyone turned to look at the now crying boy. He quickly wiped away a few of his falling tears. He cursed the hormones for making him so sensitive.

"Baby, are you okay? Did you get splashed?" Kurt asked obvious concern tinted in his voice.

"I'm fine…just…just sick and tired of watching you get hurt," Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine's right you have to tell someone," Puck said f'ed up.

"I'm fine though. It's not a big a deal," Kurt repeated.

Mercedes got up and gave Blaine a tight hug. Finn relaxed a bit and sat back down. He handed Kurt his back up clothes. Kurt smiled sadly. He knew this would happen. It always does and when it did he had back clothes somewhere. Better prepared he always says. What he hated the most was seeing Blaine hurt for him, especially now. He got up and pushed Mercedes gently to the side. Kurt knelt down beside Blaine and held his hand open. He placed a necklace on his lover's palm and smiled. It had a Chinese character on the front and on the back it said _courage_.

Blaine looked into those blue eyes he loves so much and smiled back. He couldn't let it get to him. It was bad for him and the baby. He knew better but he just couldn't help it. He loved Kurt so much it hurt.

"It's okay baby, I'm just a little blue," Kurt joked.

"'M sorry," Blaine apologized.

"It's okay, wait here I'm going to go change," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Ok," Blaine kissed him and giggled a bit.

"What?" Kurt asked with his brow quirked.

"Blueberry," Blaine grinned.

Everyone laughed again as the tension in the air disappeared. Kurt playfully and softly hit Blaine on his chest minding his 'condition'. He got up and headed towards the bathroom chuckling. He was glad that that little situation was managed quickly. He didn't want any stress on Blaine. He's too delicate right now. All he wants is to protect him and their baby that's growing inside of Blaine.

* * *

Azimio glared at the thin tall boy from afar. He turned back with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Dave had the same exact expression on his.

"Since we can't get to him directly anymore let's approach him a different way. Kurt Hummel will suffer that's for sure. Let's see how he handles it when his loved one is our new target," Azimio whispered to the others.

"His lover boy Anderson will pay the price," Dave snickered.

They all laughed and shook their heads in agreement.

"And let the games begin," Azimio sneered in excitement.

* * *

As Kurt returned to the table refreshed he looked around. His friends all looked worried but knew the worst of it was over for today. He wasn't worried though because he had everyone there to support him. It had happened before so what will change now right? What if his worst nightmare might come true? He shuddered at the thought. He shook his head and put all negativity aside. He was surrounded with people that cared for him and Blaine. They got their back, that's for sure.


End file.
